


The Confession

by progriefer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Changed age gap, Confession, Crushing, Frerard, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Teen!MCR, background petekey, best friend's older brother, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progriefer/pseuds/progriefer
Summary: 16 year old Frank Iero has the biggest crush on his best friend Mikey Way's older brother. Frank comes over to confess his feelings, but stays for movies.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but if anyone really enjoys it, I was thinking about adding another chapter, maybe. Idk let me know! I hope you enjoy it!

He had always had a bad habit of acting on impulse. It felt so natural for him to just do without thinking. But, at that moment, Frank couldn't just do even if his life had depended on it. He knew every turn and crack on the sidewalk leading the way to Mikey's house. He had made that trip what felt like millions of times. But, Frank knew this time was different.  
Mikey wasn't going to be there.  
That four and a half minute journey felt like riding up the tallest mountain of all time. Through grass. No, through mud and grass. While it's snowing, to top it off.  
Frank had turned the idea around in his head non stop the last few days. Even in, realistically, the best case scenario, Mikey would be pissed. It's not that Frank's best friend ever specifically told him not to date his older brother, but it's pretty damn implied. But, Gerard was going to move soon. He was going to go to college soon. Frank had to say something, right?  
_'But on the other hand, if he's going to leave anyway, why bother?'_ Frank asked himself, suddenly second guessing his decision. _'No, I can't back out now. I'm nearly there. It's too late,'_ he thought, shaking his head. There wasn't any room for doubts now. He'd already thought over all the risks.  
The small home Frank had been in so many times never looked nearly as uninviting as it had been just then. He walked his bike to his spot hiding behind a bush against the Way's fence, adjacent to the garage, before he made his way up the concrete stairs. He gulped down before composing himself and pushing the yellowish stained doorbell.  
Unsurprisingly and as usual, Gerard opened the door beginning to say, "Hello, how can I-" only to lean against the frame upon the realization of seeing Frank. He smiled slightly with the corner of his mouth before informing Frank that Mikey was going to be away for the weekend. Frank briefly interrupted him saying, "Oh, I know," casually as he could as if he ever came for any other reason than to see Mikey.  
Gerard cocked an eyebrow up, looking Frank up and down, trying to decipher for himself before asking, "What can I help you with then?" Gerard's face carried an obvious look of confusion, but not necessarily irritation. Frank could hardly ignore the way Gerard still had sleep in his eyes despite it being late in the afternoon and was wearing a loose white tee with those Star Wars pajamas bottoms. He looked the way he did so many mornings after Frank stayed the night with Mikey. Yet, this felt so much different. _'In more ways than one,'_ Frank noted to himself, feeling his face warm up at the sight.  
"I actually came to see you," Frank said confidently and added, "if you don't mind," much less confidently. A mix of anxiety and anticipation filled him as he waited for Gerard's response. Gerard still looked uncertain, but lightened up, offering Frank a smile and moving to the side.  
"Of course. Come on in," he told Frank, motioning inside with his hand.  
The pair made their way down to the basement after the Way parents waved their hellos to Frank, neither looking up from what they were doing. It really was like he practically lived there some days. Gerard sat down on the couch in front of his and Mikey's TV which was loudly playing Dawn of the Dead.  
"I didn't know you liked horror movies," Frank remarked, sitting next to him. He started to realize he hadn't ever really spent any one on one time with Gerard. Maybe, he didn't know him nearly as much as he thought he did.  
"Dawn of the Dead is one of my favorites," Gerard said laughing, gently. "Plus, I've been meaning to get in the Halloween spirit. I didn't even realize how soon it really is." A wave of realization ran over Gerard's face before he turned to Frank, smirking. "You'll have to remind me. How old will you be again? Like 16 or maybe 15?"  
Frank laughed quietly, feeling slightly annoyed, but smirking right back at him "17. You know that. You're barely 18, old man."  
This time, Gerard actually burst out laughing, punching Frank in the arm. "I'm kidding, but don't you be calling me 'old man,'" Gerard teased. Maybe, Frank had been worried for nothing.  
"So," Gerard started, curiously. "Why did you come over? Did you need to talk about something?"  
_'Nevermind! Time to be worried!'_ Frank thought. Generally speaking, Frank wasn't a scared person. He said what was on his mind when he was thinking it, but now, his tongue had become a pretzel pushed down the back of his throat he didn't think he'd ever be able to untie. The silence surely didn't last more than a few seconds, but it felt like years upon years to Frank.  
"Actually, I just wanted to hang out with you!" Frank exclaimed. "Since we never really talk or anything," Frank continued, awkwardly. _'Shit!'_ he thought, pissed. _'I really thought I was going to do it!'_  
Gerard looked at Frank, surprised, but rather neutral. "Oh, okay, yeah. Do you wanna join me on my horror movie marathon?" he asked, holding his popcorn bowl towards Frank.  
Frank laughed, taking a handful of popcorn before responding, "Of course, dude."  
Gerard pulled the blanket, Frank assumed he had been using, off the couch arm and handed it to Frank. "Here. You can use this one since it's kind of cold down here," he said, laughing a bit. "I'll be right back," he told Frank before retreating to his room. Frank pulled off his old and worn sneakers, placing them besides the couch. He pulled his legs up, sitting criss cross before covering himself with Gerard's green and plaid blanket. Frank briefly looked towards the bedroom, confirming Gerard was still there before pulling the warm blanket to his face.  
_'It smells just like him,'_ Frank noticed. He could feel his face heat up, but pulled it away quickly, panicked, when he could hear Gerard walking back. He had gotten a different blanket which was black with small Star Wars designs, matching his pajama bottoms.

Seeing this, Frank caught himself remembering that morning not so long ago. He and Mikey sat at the table in the kitchen, eating slightly stale cereal. They had been talking about loads of nothing really, recovering from waking up. But, he remembered Gerard catching his eye when he walked in, stretching and yawning revealing the flesh just above his bottoms. Those damned Star Wars bottoms. He ended up excusing himself to the bathroom, more embarrassed than he'd ever been, not that Gerard nor Mikey seemed to notice anything unusual.  
He had never thought of Gerard that way before. He had never even thought of a boy that way before then. Gerard had always just been Mikey's older brother.

Gerard reclaimed his spot on the couch, pulling Frank back from his memories. He covered the new blanket over himself, which Frank was grateful for.  
The second half of Dawn of the Dead went painfully slow to Frank as he could barely pay attention. He turned to Gerard, teasingly complaining, "Y'know, I think you could barely call that a scary movie, Gee." Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.  
"Oh, please, give me a break. Just 'cause it doesn't make you shit yourself doesn't mean it's a bad movie."  
"I never said it was bad. I just said it wasn't scary," Frank clarified.  
"Right," Gerard said, laughing.  
Suddenly, Gerard began to move closer to Frank, using one hand against the couch to leverage himself. Frank could feel his heart beating in his throat and his hands drench in a cold sweat. Gerard pulled his other hand up, moving it besides Frank's face. He, then, grabbed the remote control on the couch arm of Frank's side and moved back to his spot. "What do you want to watch now?" Gerard asked, unaware and smiling.  
"Whatever you'd like," Frank responded, stuttering. Gerard, who was confused, but unbothered sat up and looked through the mess of DVDs on the floor in front of the TV. While he did this, Frank's phone buzzed in his pocket and lit up. He pulled the device out, seeing one text from Mikey.  
"hving the best time hnging w pete rn!! hru??"  
_'Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ Frank thought to himself. Before Frank could actually feel guilty, Gerard had picked up the next movie, so Frank quickly responded, "i'm doing good, mikes. i'm gonna go ahead and call it a night. gn!"  
Before Frank could put his phone away, Gerard stood up holding a DVD case in hand, slightly turning his head in curiosity. "Who are you texting?"  
Frank bit his bottom lip, questioning how to respond. "I'm just telling Mikey good night," he answered, not lying.  
"Oh!" Gerard exclaimed, smiling. He went quiet for a few unsettling seconds. "I'm still a bit surprised you came to see me," he admitted.  
_'Shit, shit, shit, shit,'_ Frank thought, concerned where this was going. "It just seemed kinda weird that you and I have never really hung out, y'know? I mean, I see you all the time. It would make sense that-"  
Frank was cut off by surprise as Gerard sat back down, but this time directly against Frank's side, still holding the DVD in hand while the TV remained on the home screen.  
"You're right," Gerard stated, looking down and releasing the movie. "Come with me." He stood up, walking a few paces towards his room before turning and giving a hand motion. Frank was nearly frozen from surprise, but rose and followed Gerard into his bedroom. Frank hadn't been in this room in a few years. The last time, Gerard was away and he went in with Mikey who was stealing a Smiths shirt. Gerard's bedroom was dark and smelled like an ashtray. His desk was cluttered with stray drawings and writing, but his comic books were neatly stacked on the floor beside the desk. His bed was messy with various unmatched blankets and had a few stray shirts laying on the floor. A single potted plant sat in the window catching the well's light. Frank stood for a bit, taking everything in.  
"Sorry it's such a mess," Gerard giggled.  
"Mine is a hundred times worse, don't worry about it," Frank said, laughing.  
"It's getting late," Gerard stated, pulling out his phone and looking at the time. "Why don't you stay tonight?"  
 _'Fuck. Holy shit. Shit. Oh my God,'_ Frank thought without managing to actually reply. It wasn't weird. He'd stayed here hundreds of times. But, not here. In Mikey's room, on the couch, on the floor, but not here. He didn't stay over with Gerard. "If you'd like me to," Frank finally settled on. "I don't want to be a bother."  
Gerard looked Frank in the eye and responded firmly, "Stay." It wasn't a command necessarily, but it definitely wasn't a question either. Frank gulped and nodded at him.  
After some awkward silence, both sat on Gerard's bed, their backs against the wall, looking into the bedroom. The two had made plenty of small talk for a decent amount of time. Frank had learned Gerard was planning to be a comic book artist after he was done with college. Frank discussed how he had quite little interest in going to college, but planned to go since he had received a scholarship anyway. Gerard laughed a bit to himself after hearing this, afraid of offending Frank, but Frank joined and laughed it off.  
During their discussion and catching up, Frank hadn't noticed right away that Gerard was leaning into him again which made his stomach turn when he did realize. When trying to calm back down, Frank noticed a small, little, silver container on Gerard's desk.  
_'Could it be?'_ he thought to himself. "Gerard," Frank finally said. "Do you- do you wear makeup?"  
Gerard's cheeks were suddenly a deep pink, but he answered confidently, "Not too often, but I do. Occasionally." Frank nodded without responding, leaving Gerard to bask in some silence before asking, "Do you want to see?" Frank looked at him, his eyes filled with a bit of shock, but his face said yes without needing to say a word. Gerard rose from the bed, grabbing and opening the silver container. He looked up to a mirror on his wall and applied what Frank couldn't see from his position.  
When he turned back towards Frank, Frank's mouth opened in awe. Gerard's lips were neatly covered in a bright red lipstick. "Dude," Frank started. "You look. Amazing. Really. I think red might be your color."  
"Thank you," Gerard said, quietly, before making his way back to the bed. But to Frank's surprise, rather than sitting where he was before, he slowly, but confidently, straddled Frank's lap leaving him too flustered to even speak. Gerard held eye contact with him for a few quiet moments before he gently grabbed Frank's chin, tilted him up, and planted a kiss on the other's lips which left a smeared red. "I think it might be yours too," he whispered in Frank's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but if anyone really enjoys it, I was thinking about adding another chapter, maybe. Idk let me know! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
